


Black Pride

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sirius black is a good dad, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black & Sirius Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Sirius staples the tattered remain of his House back together. The end result are surprisingly functional. Everyone Only needed a few years of therapy after the debacle, Sirius was amazing the Mental scoring with that minimal. After what Cassiopeia did with the egg beater, At least  Narcissa had on a blindfold.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 28





	Black Pride

In the Magical World the name Black was ancient and respected. It was Synonymous with power. If you met a Black Any witch or wizard would assume They fit the stereotype Passionate, Opinionated, And powerful both magically and politically. The blacks had the perfect mix of money and madness. We were clever Enough to be Slytherins for centuries but Bold enough to be mistaken for Gryffindors if one looked a little to closely.

If a Revolutionary either good or evil got a Black on their side . They were guaranteed There diehard support. When a black committed to something it was with every fiber of their being. But for a black there was only one thing more precious than politics or ideology and that was family. A Black would burn down the world for their Child without batting an eye. That was what made them so powerful But truly terrifying.

But through the generations the blood became a bit too Concentrated. The madness begin to outweigh their brilliance. It was more obvious in the daughters then the sons. A block had to make a conscious effort to Maintain their sanity or it Flew away from them like an irate hippogriff Never to return again.

A Black was dangerous but Incredibly loyal . You just have to be careful to only befriend the mildly mad ones.. A Black scion needed constant support and attention to keep them from the edge of insanity. A Black needed constant Maintenance , until they found their cause And established a circle of influence.

The Cycle continued generation after generation , until The Dark Lord caused an end to the tradition Tearing loyalty of the House of Black In different directions.

The Current Head of the Line found this mission To patch the Tattered Remains of his family back together. It was a good thing he had a stapler.

Sirius drags his batshit crazy family Kicking and screaming back together. With the help of his Great Aunt Cassiopeia and his sanest cousin Andromeda.

The.


End file.
